onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Speculative View on Trait Interaction in Sim Families
KW introduces numerous new Traits. Also, Sim Parents and Sim Teachers can, under certain conditions, encourage kinky actions in teens. As of the time this article is being posted, this is limited to "Encourage Exhibitionism", but this article assumes the list of actions will grow. In particular, I want to explore how the traits can interact inside the Sim family dynamic. Some of what I'm describing is already how the mod works, and some describes how I think it could work. The key thing is that the traits should influence each other, and do so in ways that are unique to Sim family situations. A Sim with none of these traits exhibits the default behavior, of course. If the Incest Level setting is set to Dsiabled, then no positive kinky interaction or reactions are possible. Likewise, Step-Related and Blood-Related should restrict the positive kinky interactions and reactions accordingly. The rest of this note assumes Incest Level is set to Blood-Related (simplest case, no restrictions). A Sim with the Exhibitionist trait enjoys the reaction of others to his/her body, especially flashing some flesh. In a non-incestuous non-voyeur household, family members should react negatively by default. A related non-incestuous non-voyeur Sim would react positively to an exhibitionist family member ONLY if he or she was super horny already. Generally speaking, then, the exhibitionist would not feel positively rewarded by flashing family. An exhibitionist dressing provocatively in front of non-incestuous family members should probably get the thumbs-down negative reaction from family members who aren't already incestuous or exhibitionists or voyeurs, and other punishments from parents like time-outs or worse. "You're not going out dressed like that, young lady!" The negative reactions would probably shame her into putting more clothes on. Add the Embarrassed moodlet for good measure! Likewise, other interactions that like Kinky Talk and Share Kinky Secret (as well as autonomous interactions of the same sort) should probably not happen unless the instigator was already incestuous. And certainly no autonomous flashing. As a family gets progressively kinkier, all that changes, depending on who is doing what to whom. A non-incestuous voyeur would enjoy seeing family members woohoo, with others or with each other, but the non-incestuous voyeur is not interested in woohooing with them. Related Sims, one voyeur and one exhibitionist, would thrill each other, but wouldn't woohoo if they weren't incestuous (though woohoo could potentially happen if the voyeur/exhibitionist play went on long enough to make them super horny). Non-incestuous non-exhibitionist family members would not appreciate being watched. Appropriate negative reactions if the voyeur is spotted, family member or not. As mentioned earlier, the current version of KW has the "Encourage exhibitionism" interaction, available between Sim Parents and Sim Teens (and Sim Teachers and Sim Teens). This does not require the incestuous trait. Exhibitionist Sim Mom can encourage Sim Daughter to be an exhibitionist without wanting to woohoo with her. But it could get complicated regardless. Exhibitionist Sim Mom can encourage Sim Daughter to be an exhibitionist, and Sim Daughter might take something off in response, and Sim Dad would still react negatively if he's not incestuous, exhibitionist, or a voyeur. Sim Daughter could potentially earn a grounding from Sim Dad for doing what Sim Mom asked her to do. Mixed marriages are always tricky. Arguments about how to raise the children... On the other hand, Sim Mom encouraging Sim Daughter to go around naked is setting the stage for an incestuous change if Sim Dad is also a voyeur, or if he happens to be super horny at that moment. Whether or not that's intentional is another question. Once a family member is incestuous, all bets are off. That family member is going to treat the other family members like any other Sim when it comes to KW interactions. Actually, family members would be preferred (or will be when the mod implements incest-specific moodlets that would drive the choices in that direction). Other family members would react according to their traits, which could mean a difficult time if there's only one incestuous family member. Negative reactions should be scaled up where it makes sense. Exhibitionist Sim Daughter dressing provocatively in front of non-incestuous non-exhibitionist non-voyeur parents gets a time-out. Incestuous Sim Daughter offering woohoo to the same parents gets a grounding. On the other hand, voyeur parents are going to enjoy watching incestuous kids having woohoo without wanting to join them. Having said that, voyeur parents could not encourage the kids to become incestuous unless the parents were incestuous themselves. More on that below. If the "Encourage..." subsystem is fleshed out further, Sims parents/teachers will be able to encourage behaviors in Sim teens that the parents/teachers find desirable, both because they want the teens to turn out a certain way, as well as being a way for the parents/teachers to satisfy their own needs and desires. But the Sim parents/teachers can't be hypocrites. A Sim parent/teacher can't encourage a Sim teen to go beyond the teen's existing traits unless the Sim parent/teacher already has that trait. Here's another example. A detailed "Encourage..." system could work like "Dare To...", in which targets for the desired action can be specified, consistent with the encouraging Sim's traits. With that model in mind, the following actions would be allowed: * A woohooer parent who is not also incestuous could Encourage Woohoo to a teen, but wouldn't be able to target that teen to another family member. * A non-incestuous voyeur parent wouldn't be able to Encourage Woohoo to a teen targeting another family member unless the teen and the target were both already incestuous. The point is that the non-incestuous voyeur parent is taking advantage of the traits that are already there to watch some woohoo, but non-incestuous voyeur parents can't encourage a teen towards a behavior that neither the encouraging parent nor the teen already have. * An Incestuous parent would be able to Encourage Woohoo to a teen targeting another family member without restriction (though of course it's not likely going to result in woohoo unless the teen and the target are already incestuous or super horny). In all cases, failed encouragement ought to run the risk of a negative reaction. I hope this article inspires some thinking in the direction in which KW can go as the Trait system interactions mature. It makes sense to me. I hope it makes sense to you, too.